This application relates to a cargo area cover, and more particularly to a cover for a lower cargo area situated behind a movable rear seat in an automotive vehicle. However, it will be appreciated that selected aspects may find application in related cargo area cover assemblies.
Currently, automotive vehicle such as sport utility vehicles use a simple, static lid/cover to cover a rear, lower cargo area. Typically, the rear seat is a fixed mount arrangement i.e., the seat does not slide rearwardly or forwardly, but instead has a static position in the vehicle. In sport utility vehicles, as well as other automotive vehicles, there is a desire to use a movable rear seat, i.e. typically a slidable seat, that allows the vehicle owner to adjust the amount of cargo space available behind the rear seat.
Use of a static lid to cover the rear cargo area would result in an unsightly, undesired gap between the lid/cover and the cargo area in selected positions of the movable rear seat. Thus, any proposed solution would have to address a gap between the lid/cover and the seat that results from movement of the seat.
Another consideration relates to storage of the lid/cover. Oftentimes, the lid or cover is a generally rigid planar component that is selectively removed from the cover position when access is desired to the cargo area. Temporary storage of the enlarged, generally planar lid is required.
Also related to storage of the lid/cover is finding a location that does not adversely impact on receipt of items into the cargo area. For example, occasionally items stored in the cargo area are substantially larger than the volume of the cargo area and therefore the lid/cover must not interfere with receipt of large items.
Aesthetics play an increasingly important role in automotive vehicle design. Therefore, any proposed solution must be adaptable, intuitive, easy to use, and also aesthetically pleasing. Consequently, a need exists for a cargo area cover, and one particularly adaptable for a movable rear seat that meets these needs and others in an effective, reliable, easy-to-manufacture, cost-efficient, and stylish manner.